


Lupin III drabbles

by KB9VCN



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 15-Jan-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) 2006 Theme Exchange #15 "find yourself up against another brick wall" prompt.
> 
> To date, I've seen only two or three _Lupin III_ movies, and only one or two TV episodes, and so something like this might have actually happened?
> 
> This contains mild adult language and slapstick violence. Reader discretion is advised.

An unarmed Lupin and Jigen ran down an alley, with police close behind them.

The alley ended in a featureless brick wall. "CRAP!!" said Jigen. "Whadda we do NOW!?"

"I've been here before..." Lupin ran his hand along the wall, and pulled free a loose brick.

"What is it?" Jigen asked. "Is it a hidden doorway? Or a cache of weapons?"

"No, it's just a loose brick," Lupin said. "It's a shame. They should take better care of the masonry—"

Jigen lunged for the loose brick in Lupin's hand. "GIMME dat!! At least I can use it to WHACK YOU!!"


End file.
